


关于猫，关于天使与恶魔，关于两个人

by ND_Tardis



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Physical Disability
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ND_Tardis/pseuds/ND_Tardis
Summary: 情人节贺文
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley/Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Kudos: 5
Collections: Good Omens fanfics of NDT





	关于猫，关于天使与恶魔，关于两个人

·

暴雨夜，苏活区，A.Z.FELL.Co门口的纸板箱，瑟瑟发抖的奶盖拿铁长毛团子。这就是Crowley和这只被他称为Aziraphale的小猫咪的相遇。

老蛇本是不可能养猫的，自他在中世纪女巫集会时听那些女巫抱怨各家的猫猫如何撕家如何闹腾又如何在一片狼藉的背景下用纯良无辜的小眼神看着自己，他就坚定不移地认为猫这种东西比地狱的恶魔还要糟糕。

可他还是把Aziraphale从Aziraphale的书店门口捡了回来。Crowley也不知道自己那天是怎么想的，他只是觉得去出差的天使看到这可怜巴巴的小东西是一定会救下的；或者说，他不希望天使拖着疲累的身躯回到家里却还要看着门前的一只死去的猫猫悲从中来。

至于为什么叫这只胆小的猫猫Aziraphale，只是因为Crowley有太长的一段时间没有见到天使了。天使说是说只出差几个星期，可快一年了都还没有音信。书店里都蒙了尘，平日的打扫和水电煤都是老蛇在处理。他只是某天抱着这只猫猫的时候呢喃了一声天使的名字，他想他了；然后这只打理干净后还算漂亮的猫猫就凑到他的脸前，亲了亲他的鼻尖。

于是猫猫的名字就这样草率地定下了。

只是恶魔并没有注意到，那段时间，地狱的好几个同僚都突然养起了猫咪，包括他的几个上司，并且都很微妙地取了曾经天堂时期好友的名号。

·

刚开始的几个月还算太平，猫猫并不习惯黑灰色的新环境，小心翼翼地左看看右瞧瞧。小东西会用猫砂算是帮了老蛇的大忙，Crowley也天真地以为养猫并不和地狱的社交一样麻烦，不会花他太多精力，只要定时喂饭铲屎驱虫打疫苗，中世纪女巫说的那些都是狗屁。

然后，在某次老蛇忙于地狱的KPI之时，他被Aziraphale撕家了。

Crowley这才算实打实地领教到了女巫们抱怨的事情：满目疮痍面前一个毛团子可怜兮兮地看着你，你根本生不了气。

算了，一个奇迹就能解决的事，这点日常用奇迹地狱不会多过问。老蛇如此乐观地想着打了个响指。可有了第一次，就有第二第三第四第五次。Beelzebub开始常常问他为什么每个月的奇迹账单里有那么多次的“恢复如初”，还是对他自己公寓里家具的恢复如初。

“啊，我工作压力比较大，您别太在意。”他实在说不出口，自己不在家的时候这猫就会把沙发和床单拉成一条一条的。

有的时候，Aziraphale会坐在书架边盯着书架上的书。每每此时Crowley都极为害怕，他的书，他的中世纪画卷，莫不是要遭此毒手。他便给自己的书架上了一层玻璃柜门。

但这个聪明的小毛团子居然会开柜门。

他某次回家时找不到Aziraphale，却听那书架里传出“喵呜”“喵呜”的可怜声响。老蛇开始还一怕，别不是把他一架子古书画卷给撕了，可填满书架缝隙的一团浅褐色混白色绒毛一见Crowley过来便叫得更响，粉色的小爪子还急不可耐地扒拉着书柜门的玻璃。

老蛇一看就明了了，得，这是把自己关进去出不来了。

此外，这小恶魔还啃花。家里高高大大的绿植见了这只看似纯良无害的小东西都要抖三抖。不过家里的绿植好像都不长叶斑病了，把Aziraphale往阳台上一放，比他以前吼多少次“GROW BETTER”都有用。

Crowley本来以为也就这样了，多用点奇迹也没什么，冬天还能暖暖脚心，没什么不好的。可是，小东西闹猫了。

·

对于第一次的小猫咪来说，熬过去，然后让主人带去绝育就行了。可小家伙的体检报告一送到老蛇手里，这万年乐观的恶魔脸一下子就黑了下来。

这小东西是万年难遇的基因突变双性。这也意味着它的闹猫比正常性别的猫咪要来得更猛烈些。

纵然如此，那也不能在主人睡觉时钻进被窝蹭主人双腿间那安静的小黑蛇啊。接过打了镇定剂的Aziraphale，Crowley不禁在脑中碎碎念。

“这个情况你最好早点让它有个孩子。”地狱的医生Asmodeus如是说，“双性的情况尽管稀有，但也好管。一般来说，生过一回就不会有下次了。不过若是你想让它挨一刀以绝后患的话也可以。”

“但是，”这另一个部门的地狱王储拉下眼镜，怪异的方瞳仿佛能看穿面前这条老蛇，“你不是那种恶魔。”

Crowley后颈的蛇鳞怵了怵。

纵然小东西像红灯区的应召女那样搔首弄姿，叫声百转千回，但老蛇看着它那模样，却没来由地难受。用棉签捅也好，像抱小婴儿一样抱在怀里安慰也好，都没有什么办法。

“够了！你别给我叫了！我还不至于饥渴到要干猫！SI……”经常性地，黑蛇受不了的怒吼戛然而止，因为那对鸳鸯眼真的像要哭出来了一样。

“我在帮你找对象了，嗯？再忍忍，再过几天……”

闹腾个不行的Aziraphale便被恶魔送去配种了。对象早看好了，是自家老板家的Gabriel，应该能生出非常可爱的白色长毛狮猫。一开始还挺和谐的，但对方要骑上去的时候被Aziraphale打了，而且打得很惨，Gabriel都挂彩了，最后只能作罢。

“你不是说你家猫挺乖的么？”Beelzebub问他，为报私仇，这上司还硬要了老蛇两管子毒液上供。

“我怎么可能知道。”Crowley掰着自己两颗差点儿被撬下来的尖牙将其摆回原位，磕磕巴巴地回答，“我以前帮它捅的时候……都超乖的。”

Aziraphale正躲在主人裤腿后头，十分凶狠地哈着在处理伤口的Gabriel。老蛇就无奈地把自家猫带了回去，Gabriel的医药费还是他出的。

·

“说真的，我一点儿也不想管你这小逼崽子了。”恶魔有点累了，他从未想过自己会被一只猫搞得上蹿下跳，他有点想算了；反正他是个恶魔，把小东西扔进泰晤士河都不为过。

古董宾利驶过明亮得过分的苏活区街角，顿时一个刹车急停，后座的猫笼子都被颠翻了，小家伙跳到副驾驶座上，好奇地看着冲出车去的主人。

旧书店的暖黄灯光亮起，天使回来了。

“Aziraphale！你怎——”看着书店主人缠着绷带的左眼和空荡荡的左手，来客调皮的寒暄骤然停在了舌尖，“……喂，怎么了这是？灵体没伤到吧？”

天使摇了摇头，Crowley觉得天使身上似乎少了什么，不只是眼睛和左臂。

“这次有点轻敌了，所有人都是。”天使抬眼，看到恶魔之时他愣了一下，遂把坐着的凳子往远处挪了些，“你是……那条伊甸之蛇吧，叫Anthony. J. Crowley的那条。”

老蛇语塞，天使的语气里满是陌生，却又不像是完全不记得他了。他试着上前一步，却被天使用来维持身体平衡的拐杖抵住了胸口。

“停下。不要……不要再往前一步了。”Aziraphale不再看着面前的友人，声音也抖个不停，“我认知滤镜坏了。”

这话一出，黑蛇便赶紧退了半个身位。天使的眼睛能看到一切真实，更不用说守东门的智天使之天目；但真实不一定是良善的，地狱之人的真实样貌极为可怖，人类也有好心肠、坏心肠和阴阳人。天使们便衍生出了认知滤镜这一能力，无视一部分摆在面前的真实。

Crowley不知道自己在天使眼里是什么样子的，黑龙、火蛇、还是似索命厉鬼般流着熔岩鲜血的折翼天使、亦或者比这些更糟；但他知道，自己让天使害怕了。

踌躇之际，书店的营业铃轻轻响起，一个毛茸茸的奶茶团子带着一声“喵呜”进了门来。

“Aziraphale！你怎么进来了！快滚回车上去！嘘！嘘！”

“喵～”

小东西并没有听主人话的意思，在老蛇的脚边打着转转，直到微愠的黑蛇提着它的后颈将其拎到半空。他没注意到天使的眼睛都发直了。

“Crowley……那个白色的是？”

“哦，是我在你店门口捡的猫。”小东西非常熟练地扒上老蛇的上臂，爬上主人的肩膀，拎后颈这一通用招对它一点用处都没有。老蛇只是让这小东西知道，再胡闹他就真的生气了。

“不不不，我的意思是——”

“天使你刚刚说这小东西的灵魂是白色的？”Crowley挠着小东西的下巴，一点儿也不认真的样子。

“你听我把话说完！”

那医用拐杖往地上锤了一下，整个书店、连带着老蛇和小猫咪都跳了一跳。生气了的天使可不是好惹的，小猫咪甚至都乖乖从主人肩膀上下来，跑到一边沙发上窝好。

“Aziraphale。”黑蛇也有点恼，他刚被小天使闹得几个星期没睡上好觉，现在这大天使又不知道脑子里哪根筋搭错了，像更年期老女人一样莫名其妙开始生气。

“Crowley，我想说的是，”天使深吸一口气让自己冷静下来，“那只猫，是我被夺舍的那一部分。”

·

天堂这次委派的任务是去阿尔卑斯山脚下的森林里处决一名危害当地黎民百姓多年的女巫。天使们怜悯，想着若是当年女巫狩猎时的那些女性那样被污蔑，把误会说明白了那也无事。一众天使是当着互助会去的，却不料遇上了比女巫还麻烦的东西。

诅咒。

打起来天使们才意识到，面前的黑衣女人并不是什么女巫，而是一只活了上百年的黑猫。它的主人在中世纪女巫狩猎时冤死，它便蛰伏在这雪山脚下的森林里，永永远远地憎恨着当年把主人绑上火刑架之人的血脉，给予这片土地不幸。可一只猫的怨念终究有限，直到最近修建公路死了人，还死相蹊跷，便上报给了驱魔师单位和教堂，天堂这才知晓。

黑猫的能力是夺舍，受其所害死去的人们往往在死前会做出逾越道德的行径：强奸女儿儿子，烧毁家里房屋，抢劫过路车辆，赤身裸体在大街上跳舞然后自爆，诸如此类。天使们不至被夺舍，但黑猫对灵体的攻击让他们吃尽了苦头。每个人都或多或少被挖走一部分灵体之后，天堂小队才好不容易逮住了这只黑猫，现在正在办手续，准备给送到地狱。

“喵哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，你们的灵体是不会复原的！你喵根本想不到它们会去哪里！你喵这些虚伪的大善人！”那只黑猫说过这样的话。

“原来如此。”黑蛇捋着已经睡着的小猫咪柔顺的毛发，“那么，要怎么样才能让这小东西和你重新合为一体呢？”

天使摇了摇头。这估计得问那只黑猫才知道了。

老蛇便把小Aziraphale留在了书店，和天使做个伴儿，自己则去地狱等那只黑猫被送下来。但他忘记了一件事。

“ANTHONY CROWLEY！！！”

“把你这艹……啊可恶……丧门星的种猫给我带回去！”

尽管老蛇很想回一句“它不是你变的么”，想了想还是就此作罢。他让Aziraphale把小猫咪抱到电话旁，然后用前所未见的纯良语气说：

“听好了Aziraphale，如果你不在这个天使哥哥的家里老实呆着，依然扒拉他的书架、喝他的热可可、打扰他工作、硬叫他帮你捅菊花、欺负他左眼看不见的话，”

“我就再也不会来接你了。”

这措辞是不是有点熟悉，天使这么想着。但老蛇这话似乎是十分有效果的，天使眼见着那小家伙的耳朵耷拉了下来，然后可怜巴巴地钻到自己怀里，连脑袋都不露出一个。

·

回到地狱之后，老蛇先将自己这边得到的情报说了，自然是引起地狱一片欢腾；但是养着猫的地狱众看了看手机里小猫咪的照片，不禁发起愁来。毕竟对可爱的东西痛下杀手，就算是恶魔也要犹豫几分。不过，蹊跷的是，身边多出猫咪的恶魔们都和天堂有不清不楚的关系；更蹊跷的是，那些猫咪的名字都是主人们那些不清不楚对象的名字。

此处插播一条老蛇偷听到自家上司的电话记录：

“你确定你身上没有缺了哪个部件么？”

“我确定一定以及肯定……不，硬要说的话还是有的。你怎么突然这么关心我这个天堂的对头了？”

“西边出太阳了。”

“哦，那敢请好，地球反着转了。”

“你身上到底缺了哪个部件？”

“哦，是个无所谓的玩意儿。是生殖器。”

Beelzebub直接挂了电话，座机被苍蝇啃食殆尽，一只纯白紫瞳狮猫冲出房门，躲到老蛇的办公桌底下瑟瑟发抖。

“Crowley——把那家伙的生殖器给我拎出来。”

“呃……老板，留着给我家Aziraphale配种行不行？”

这才算是把大天使的生殖器给保下了。

如此闹腾一番之后，黑猫也送达了地狱，期间老蛇也旁敲侧击问了问Hastur和Ligur关于地狱和天堂怎么开始有引渡协议这件事。那老蛆给了他一记爆栗，说还不是因为他让末日失败了，世界的天秤必须楼上楼下握手才能堪堪维系。他便赶紧逃离小组长的唠叨，自告奋勇申请去审那只黑猫。

“猫砂、猫毛、猫薄荷，还带着点天堂的恶心气味喵。你拿到了我给的礼物吧～”老蛇刚进审讯室，那黑猫便在桌上伸了个懒腰，抢占了话语先机。

“礼物？你管那种天天发情的种猫叫礼物？”Crowley扯过椅子坐下，故意发出很大声响，但被扣着一只爪子的娇小黑猫不为所动。

“发情？那可有意思了喵。天使对恶魔可能会撕家，可能会冷淡，可能会暴怒，我还可没想到还有发情的喵。”

若论单纯为恶，没有人比单向玻璃后的所有恶魔更清楚，但这猫的回答明显不是单纯作恶，反倒像是恶作剧。不过恶作剧可构不成作案动机，恶作剧的背后往往都有更深层次的原因。

“问她动机，快点。”耳麦里Dagon催促道，但Crowley把耳麦关了，惹来单向玻璃重重的敲击声。他有他自己的方式。

属于蛇的审讯方式。

“诶——那不是你做的啊。那我问你点别的好了。你主人是个什么样的人？”他漫不经心地翻着档案，吊儿郎当地问道。

“这不是你该管的事喵。”那黑猫愣了一下，遂继续舔舐自己光洁的皮毛。

“你说是说要世世代代诅咒杀死你主人的家伙，但是啊，”老蛇把档案里各个年代被夺舍所死之人的照片一张一张拿出来摆在黑猫面前，“这些死有余辜的家伙和当年在村子里裁判所的行刑人和审判官都没有血缘关系。地狱还是做得到这些的。”

“那又如何？那片土地上的人都该死！”喵的尾缀不见了，它急了。

“该死是挺该死的。”黑蛇一一说出死者的罪行与被夺舍后所做的卑劣之事，“强奸自己女儿儿子的原来强奸了别人家的女儿儿子，烧了自家房子的人前几年恶意举报导致别人锒铛入狱，抢劫过往车辆的人是收保护费的校园暴力分子……至于那个赤身裸体跳舞自爆的，则是绑架了独自走夜路的青年男女，囚禁在地下室里，用毒品诱导其拍小视频牟利，并实行性虐等行为。”

“人类比我们邪恶多了，不是吗？”他试着碰了碰黑猫的脑袋，黑猫没有拒绝。

“但人类也有好的，像她那样。”

“她是……”

“与你无关。”黑猫一爪子挥上来，老蛇悻悻躲开。

“但是就算是救死扶伤的白衣天使。身在错误的年代，最后也只能下地狱。”Crowley从怀中掏出一个黑色信封，在猫眼前晃了晃，随后往桌上一丢，一束棕褐色的麻花辫从里面掉了出来。

“你们对她做了什么？！”黑猫瞬间炸了毛，脊背弓起，试图攻击面前的恶魔，无奈爪子被铁链拴着，只得看着黑蛇得意地笑。

“你应该是很恨天堂的，但你一直碰不到天使们，他们这次过去也算是了结你一个念想。所以你给他们送了一份大礼。”黑蛇突然起身，丝毫不怜香惜玉地把小黑猫死死摁在了金属桌板上，“一份看似不可能被归还却迟早会被归还的大礼。”

“告诉我如何把这份礼物还回去，我就让你和你的好主人见面。”他故意装出一副恶人嘴脸，咬牙切齿地说道，“若我没猜错，这本来就是你的目的。”

“Noir！Noir！你放开Noir啊！混账！”单向玻璃外传来女孩子的哭喊声。

“……你也说了，这份大礼迟早会被归还。不是不报，时候未到。”被摁在桌板上的黑猫冷笑，“你一点儿也不适合扮黑脸，你这条老蛇，你心肠太软了。”

“啊，那还真是对不起了。”Crowley松松手，但摁着的模样没太大变化，“你就老实交代如何，你的好主人就在外头，200多年的档案可翻死我了。”

“你以为我的主人是什么人？白衣天使？别搞笑了。”黑猫狠狠咬了一口老蛇的手，后者赶紧将手抽离，可还是不幸被咬到了骨头，“她是女巫！是被万人唾沫淹死的女巫！她怎么可能那样可怜兮兮地叫我的名字！她也不可能记得我的名字！”

那和老蛇十分相似的金黄色瞳孔似是淋了血的锋芒，口中说出的话语让黑猫痛心疾首。

“说什么蠢话呢你这只臭——”

“Crowley，够了。”一身黑色蒸汽朋克劲装的短发女性踹门而入，见了来者，老蛇一副“得救了”的表情。

“我跟你说装可怜没用。”黑猫愣在原地，任前来的女性将它抱在怀里肆意揉搓，“Noir她可厉害了。”

“我也找你找得累死，谁知道你居然在地狱里开了个赌场，乐得逍遥。”黑蛇草草用领巾固定被猫咬碎的掌骨，想着一会儿可能要麻烦天使了，“安娜·果尔迪[1]。”

“我在上头过得那么憋屈，下来过个自由自在的快乐日子不好么？”女巫挠了挠开始打呼噜的猫猫脑袋，那只黑猫突然间就变得人畜无害。

“好了好了，言归正传。”Crowley摆了摆依旧完好的那只手，“你这只小宠物给的大礼，要怎么才能'恢复如初'？”

“不是不报，时候未到。恩仇终泯，圆憾其成。”女巫甩下一句话，便抱着小黑猫离开了。

“啧，这帮子老巫婆都不爱说人话，和那老疯子一样一样的。”Crowley看了看完全没了知觉的手掌，想想还是多给Asmodeus塞点钱让他帮忙治治算了。

·

“不是不报，时候未到。恩仇终泯，圆憾其成……Aziraphale，你说这是什么意思啊？”黑蛇尽可能站在天使看不见自己的背光处，以免自己的真实形态再次吓到由于灵体缺失导致没了认知滤镜的天使。

另一只Aziraphale倒是和天使相处得十分和谐，尽管Crowley来的时候，它还是会跳到地上，立马奔到老蛇那里去。

“恩仇终泯，应该是指天堂与地狱的恩怨；圆憾其成，指的是谁的遗憾呢……”

“不会是这小东西的吧？”恶魔看着不安分蹭着自己裤腿的小猫咪，变出了根逗猫棒扔给天使，“这小东西的缺憾……找到对象生一窝小猫咪？”

天使没有回话，看起来像是光顾着逗猫玩了，老蛇也在见天使玩闹起来以后悄悄走开；却只有天使自己知道，女巫的那句话，仿佛是说给他听的。

丢失的眼睛和认知滤镜是不敢面对的真实，而左手，是神圣的誓言。他是一个虚伪的天使，他想和Crowley做友人、做兄弟、乃至恋人，可他连看一眼黑蛇真实的模样都做不到。黑龙、火蛇、折翼天使，都不是。在他面前的天使，衣衫和羽翼上被淋了泼墨，手铐脚镣叮当作响，双目紧闭，溢出璨金的泪滴。

·

“叮铃——”

“叮铃——”

薄雾弥漫的冬日清晨，Aziraphale被窗外的引擎的轰鸣声吵醒，膝上绒毯里的小猫咪也探出脑袋来，随后跳下摇椅，晃着尾巴到门口迎接自己的原主人。

天使知道是Crowley来了，可在他眼里，甚至那部老宾利都是由爱尔兰神话中的无头骑士所驾。锁链拖地与车马驾撵上的金属零件碰撞声响交错在一起，纵然那只不过是老蛇熄火下车，开关车门的声音而已。

“老样子？”恶魔看了看书店角落没怎么动过的猫粮，往里头混了半份罐头，小东西吃得很香。

“老样子。”天使转过身去，他依然没法面对那样的恶魔。

他以前问起来的时候，老蛇总搪塞过去，说什么不过就是阴沟里翻了船这样。现在这条老蛇骗不了他了。

污蔑、构陷、诽谤，只因为和错误的人在错误的时间说了几句话。面前的天使是意识到不对劲的，他止步于会议室门口，连那个动员会都没有去参加。

可还是。

“Aziraphale，在你眼里，我是什么样的呢？”黑蛇突然问起来。天使侧身瞟了一眼，他并没有对着自己，也不知道究竟是在对书店里的哪个Aziraphale说话。

“一定是很恶心的模样吧，破破烂烂的，或者是邪恶诡谲的。”黑蛇看着猫猫，退到阴影里，继续淡淡地说。

天使很想说不是那样的，可他说不出口。

“要么我再试试带这小东西去配个种？我看看能不能约到人。”指尖在屏幕上敲击，似是老蛇已经在找好人家了。

在天使实在受不了这只猫打电话给这猫的原主人抱怨的时候Crowley讲过，这小东西基因突变，闹猫时很凶，天使得多担待些；可Aziraphale想的却是，是什么样的自己才会变成这样一只只对伊甸之蛇言听计从的猫咪。

“……直接送去绝育吧。”天使幽幽地说，“把你看得清清楚楚也没什么不好。”

有缺损的灵体是无法拼合到主体身上的。

“你认真的？”敲击手机屏幕的指尖停下了。

天使点了点头。

老蛇便变出一个航空箱，把小东西连带猫粮扔到里头，作势离开。往常这招都会有用处，天使一定会说出那句“等等”。

但这次，天使没有给恶魔这个台阶下。

Crowley悻悻钻进车子，小猫咪试探性地叫了两声。

“闭嘴。”漆黑的车撵突然熄了火，一如它怅然若失的好主人。这带着薄雾的冬日清晨又清冷了几分。

早间娱乐新闻播报着《哈利波特与魔法石》的重映消息，本来有一搭没一搭听着的老蛇突然对着那颤颤巍巍坚持着自己工作职能的车载音响盯了好一会儿。

“天眼所见的真实吗……”如此呢喃，他挂档点火，“Aziraphale，我们去找'厄里斯魔镜'[2]！”

·

说是说“厄里斯魔镜”，但那只不过是天堂的一汪泉水，过了如此长久的岁月，实用主义的天堂有没有把它填了老蛇都保不准。可他还是抱着试一试的心态装成Aziraphale把天使的顶头上司给约了出来。Gabriel到了圣詹姆斯宫的下午茶厅才知道是老蛇，转身走人实在是太不礼貌，也有失身份，他便黑着一张脸拉过椅子坐下。

“是Beelzebub让你来找我？她又有什么事情？”大天使的心情并不好，那黑猫的恶作剧让他们一众当时出任务的天使都没好果子吃，他还算是轻的，毕竟他心事很少，“还是说她派你来嘲笑我缺了那个玩意儿？”

老蛇摆摆手，表示才不是那个样子的，苍蝇王连恶心都来不及哪里还会主动提起这件事。那只猫在被揭穿了本体之后，就被送到了宠物店寄养，Beelzebub都不主动去看他，倒是老蛇还时不时会带Aziraphale去和它玩玩。

桌上只摆了两壶红茶，聊表恶魔轻薄的待客之道。

“是我自己的私事，尽管从某个角度来说，和你们也有挺大关系。”Crowley看着落地窗外枯黄冷清的大草坪，不知在想什么，“天堂的密米尔之泉[3]，没被填了吧？”

Gabriel皱起眉头，仿佛根本不知道老蛇在讲什么。他刚想开口骂这条伊甸之蛇莫名其妙问什么有的没的，大天使的脑中似是滑过些不重要的神话小知识，茅塞顿开，略显紧张的体态也放松了下来。他拉开有着华丽雕刻的欧式宫廷椅坐下，喝了口冒着袅袅香气的红茶。

啊，最便宜的早餐茶，只能有一泡的那种，这条蛇怕是除了Aziraphale对谁都不大方。大天使撇了撇嘴角，舀了勺柠檬蜜进茶里。

"如果你是问自省泉的话……在倒是还在，不过问题是，由于当年战争的原因，其所映照出的东西有了偏差。战后有几个迷惘的天使去照过，都精神崩溃了，便被主送去人间历练外加心理咨询，这之后才堪堪能回到岗位。"金属勺子轻轻搅动着白瓷杯子里棕褐色的茶汤，Gabriel并不知道黑蛇询问那已是无用之泉的目的，"那东西已经被封起来放在仓库里，没人再会去看给不了反省意见还会让人发疯的这汪泉水。你问这个干什么？"

"有点在意的事想借它一用。"

"你借不下来的。那东西长在天堂里，也如北欧神话所说，是从世界的源头所流出来的奇迹之水。除非你去天堂，但你怕是连天堂的门都进不了。"大天使端起镶着金边的红茶杯，对座的老蛇只是百无聊赖地搅着杯子里的茶水，完全没有喝哪怕一口的意思。

"……你能不能，帮我个小忙？"让杯中茶汤泛起波澜的茶匙停下了，Crowley正视面前的大天使，后者端到嘴边的茶杯又放了下来，这老蛇难得露出严肃的神色，大天使倒也觉得稀罕，"我是说，把我捎到楼上去，照一下自省泉。我会帮你在Beelzebub那边求情。"

"为什么？"杯碟被扔到圆桌上，叮当作响，Gabriel从来不乐意和恶魔们谈判，他们都会使绊子，更不要说这次是桩看起来不亏的交易，怕是内里更有蹊跷，"不谈自省泉的风险，光是进天堂的条件，你们恶魔十有八九都不会答应。"

"我说了，私事。"

"单纯的私事不至让你愿意现出原形还委屈巴巴地缩在囚笼里受圣光普照三天三夜。"

"啧。"黑蛇咂了下嘴，喝了口难喝的红茶，"如果你们天使的灵体一直都缺损着会怎么样？"

"不会怎么样。"大天使没好气地看着面前净浪费自己时间的恶魔，"如果你是说这次关于猫的事，那不过都是些无关紧要的小部件和心事罢了，没了这些也许我们还能更高效地工作。"

更高效地工作……么？Crowley回忆了一下最近Aziraphale的生活状态，好像的确，相较于从前极其容易被他诱惑出去吃饭看剧压马路的日子，天使更容易集中精力到天堂的工作上。纵然这和认知滤镜的缺失不无关系。

但这真的是好事吗？把生活中有趣的事情降到少之又少，变成一颗只会工作的小齿轮。这可能的确是天堂崇尚的，也是地狱希望每个恶魔成为的，但过去这么多年岁，究竟有多少人在好好遵从着这可笑的命令，或是期待呢？

再说了，黑蛇只是想知道自己在Aziraphale的眼里是个什么样子。

自省泉，能同时映照出映泉之人的真实模样和最想要的事物。现实与理想的落差，便是自省的意义所在，为映泉之人指明努力的方向与修正的前路，起码在曾经的天堂便是如此。

原形，问题不大；要被关押起来，问题也不大；圣光普照三天三夜，这好像有点麻烦。Crowley不知道自己会不会在老女人那亮得晃眼的光照下硬生生蜕下三层皮来。

大天使被黑蛇长时间的静默搞得有些不耐烦，他喝干了红茶，起身欲去，却被老蛇一句话叫住。

"我会去和Beelzebub说点好话的，天堂那边就靠你了。下周，还是这个时间，办公楼大厅，你去前台取一下笼子，我会待在里……嗯？这什么？"

老蛇本来想低声下气地告诉Gabriel自己做好被晒裂三层皮的准备了，但端起杯子的时候，茶碟下赫然出现了一个白信封，而老蛇确定一定以及肯定，在两壶茶上来之前，桌上只有一个装饰花瓶。

Gabriel看着黑蛇从信封中取出一张透明卡片，高分子复合材料中封着的是密密麻麻的刻蚀电路和一个看似是生物神经系统的东西。

"呵，如果这是主的旨意，那我也无话可说。"大天使嫌恶地看着Crowley手上的钥匙卡，他完全不明白为什么主决定把天堂的大门为这条臭蛇敞开，"你最好不要让我在天堂看见你，我会二话不说把你打回地狱，让你再受一次堕天之刑也未尝不可！"

Gabriel指着老蛇的鼻子，撂下一句狠话便气呼呼地离开了。黑蛇翻了翻手上的透明钥匙卡，他并不认识这个东西，但根据那个没了生殖器的大天使所言，这似乎是天堂大门的门禁钥匙，而这钥匙似乎只有天上的老女人才有。

信封里有一张简短的说明书，是关于用该钥匙踏入天堂之人在天使们眼中所见和自己眼中所见的样貌会不一样的善意说明。钥匙卡的左下角用小小的楔形文字刻着——"尼布甲尼撒"[4]。

"我以为你已经不管事了，可你为什么又要管这些小打小闹呢，多余……"嘴上嘀咕着这些，伊甸之蛇却是笑笑，往明亮的落地窗外摇了摇钥匙卡，"不过还是，多谢了。"

凛冽寒风起，衰木枯叶落，似是淡淡回应着一介恶魔的感激之情。黑蛇端起面前的红茶，漫上的佛手柑香气让他一愣，他多叫了两份茶点，给天使打了个电话。

Crowley吃东西很挑，而那两壶廉价的早餐红茶不知何时被换成了上好的大吉岭伯爵红茶。

·

就算事前已经打好了预防针，在天堂被诸多天使盯着的感觉还是让伊甸之蛇极为不自在。纵然他十分清楚自己的外在表现并不是一个恶魔，可他事实上也不知道自己的外在表现是什么，这一点让他非常不安。

黑蛇只知道天使们都对他避之不及，纷纷给他让路，但也不像看到个恶魔那样有要赶人出去的架势；他随便找天使搭话，问自省泉的所在地，被逮住的天使尽管慌张，却也依旧好好回答了他的问题。这一矛盾让老蛇顿感迷惑，包括见了他只是一愣，晃神了半分钟才想起来可能是伊甸之蛇的Gabriel。大天使并没有如之前撂下的狠话那般把蛇撵出天堂，相反，他上下打量了一番黑蛇，遂安排手下的小天使带黑蛇去仓库深处的自省泉。

天堂的杂物仓库也随时代变迁进化成了和人间宜家仓库差不多的简洁样貌，自动机器人来来去去，存取着一些常用物品和档案，而Crowley去到的封存区则是安静到可怕，连一台扫地机器人都不会跨过那泛着微光的警戒线。带路的小天使在得知面前这个奇怪的家伙手上有尼布甲尼撒之匙之后，从终端里打印出一条长长的禁物封存房间号，并告知黑蛇尼布甲尼撒之匙是包括禁物封存区的万能钥匙之后，就慌慌张张离开了。老蛇听力很好，那小家伙似乎和朋友会合后就大哭了起来，好像对自己显现在天使们眼中的外在样貌十分恐惧。

真的有那么不堪和吓人么，自己真实的模样。老蛇心里犯嘀咕，可这也让他对Aziraphale眼中映出的自己愈发好奇，脚步也不禁加快了几分。

恶魔用钥匙卡划开房门，无灯的漆黑房间里，一汪清澈的泉水泛着幽幽蓝光。如果黑蛇那上古岁月的记忆没有出差错的话，天堂里应该是不存在没有光照的地方的，造物主的圣洁浸润着整个天堂，但是自省泉的房间里却是漆黑一片，而很久以前，这汪泉水也沐浴在造物主的慈悲之下。此外，不知是巧合还是什么，那自省泉的封存房间号，是D-666。

以前在天堂的时候，Crowley经常来这自省泉边坐坐，因为他和其他天使不太一样，这泉水映不出他最想要的事物，只能映出和他自己一模一样的自己。而本来，这泉水正常运作时就不讨喜。让人看到现实与理想的落差自是无比痛苦，自省本身也是十分疲累的一件事。长此以往，这泉水边便少有人来，那时的Crowley也落得个清静。

也因此，从大天使嘴里知道这奇迹之泉会让天使癫狂的时候，黑蛇心里"咯噔"了一下。

"好家伙，让我看看你是怎么让人发疯的。"

伊甸之蛇走到泉边，清澈见底的泉水映出他恶魔的相貌，赤发金瞳，痩削尖刻，如淬火锋刃。以前也是如此，不同的只是映出老蛇还是天使时那更为乖巧安静的样子。还是这样，所以这泉水对堕天成魔、谎言已成日常、不可救赎也不指望其自省的恶魔是没用了么？黑蛇如此思索着，轻轻叹了口气。可此时，泉水无风起涟漪，波纹将恶魔的影子打碎，待水面重新平静，映出的是一个——

老蛇语塞。他不知道这映出的是个什么东西，不过若是之前在天堂中行走之时天使们见到的就是这样一桩事物的话，那天使们的反应便也不奇怪了。

那不是天使也不是恶魔，那人的羽翼半黑半白，但一点儿也不均匀，翅膀上的黑色像是被人泼上去的墨汁，没有任何过渡的灰色；衣衫也是，本来应该是绣金的纯白色，却也被泼上了大块大块的墨迹，染上漆黑的金线变成了鲜血和熔岩的颜色；他的脖子上扣着枷锁，四肢上也有手铐脚镣，黑蛇似乎都能听到金属链子碰撞叮当作响的声音；朝霞般的红发垂到胸口，发尾部分却是如浸过血池似的板结暗沉；而那人的眼瞳始终紧闭，眼眶中溢出璨金的泪滴。

好像，是伊甸之蛇的金瞳融化了一般。Crowley意识到，这自省泉兴许真的是坏了，若这就是他真实的模样，这也太蠢了！黯然神伤的不甘和屈从，得过且过的懦弱与无能，空余承罪的悲切及感怀……但好像，自己也的确是这个样子。

黑蛇跪倒在自省泉边，怪不得Aziraphale见到他时会是那种表情，天使们见到他时也一反常态。那些是对莫须有之罪的不忍与怜悯。

"……我看来得赶紧给那只小逼崽子去配种了。这个样子可不能见人啊。"老蛇苦笑，水面又一次破碎，重新映出的是他和Aziraphale在一起的日日月月。

有那个傻气天使陪伴的每一天，简单平凡的每一天，只是抱怨谁又该请客谁又该打扫卫生了的每一天；没有世界末日，没有勉强要做的工作，没有天堂地狱的恩怨纠葛；落英缤纷的春，绿树成荫的夏，金辉俱落的秋，白雪皑皑的冬，平平静静地，一年两年三年，有爱有恨有哭有笑。

像人类一样。

黑蛇被脑子里突然蹦出的想法吓到，愣神了半晌，然后大笑起来，笑到流泪。他想起末日那时认识的几个人类，Newton、Anathema、Tracy、Shadwell、Pepper、Wenlisdal、Brian，当然还有，Adam。想做什么就做什么的生物真好，不是应该做什么，而是想做什么；不用听启示录，不用听那些狗屁的预言书，不用按传统循规守旧……

也不用什么破泉水的倒影去自省。

想到这儿，黑蛇不禁又去看了眼那幽幽清泉，笑出的眼泪落了一滴到里头，美好的幻影再次破碎，重新拼合起一个桀骜不驯的恶魔，与最初的映像所不同的是，这次的恶魔有些衣冠不整。

Crowley松了口气，还好还好，他把自己奇奇怪怪的想法给掰回来了，否则怕不是也要和那几位倒霉的天使一样变成个精神病。但是，这自省泉好像还没有说完。

水面一晃，现出苏活区书店内景，那好像是个临近圣诞节的日子，书店里立着圣诞树，门上挂着圣诞花圈，书架上还摆着驯鹿、小精灵等小摆件，只是某个隔开营业区和内室的书架微微晃动着。镜头拉近，黑蛇看到自己狂野地亲吻着天使，夺走天使喘息间所有的呼吸；而天使一条光裸的大腿被他抱在手里，腰肢随着黑蛇下半身侵入物什的挺动微微摇晃着……

"艹！这玩意儿坏了！绝对是坏了！"漆黑粗壮的蛇尾打散了水中的虚像，空留一个控制不住自己骂街还脸红并且开始坐立不安地左右踱步外加不禁现出真身蛇尾差点儿就把自省泉这小房间给掀了的恶魔。

自然，我们的伊甸之蛇被Gabriel和Sandalphon等一众大天使微笑着"请"出了天堂。关门时不知谁踹的一脚让黑蛇一个趔趄，差点儿就交代在下天堂的台阶上。这可是比当年自己心不甘情不愿走下来更为惊险，老蛇如此咕哝着，尼布甲尼撒之匙早是不知什么时候从西装口袋里不翼而飞了。

·

“不是不报，时候未到；恩仇终泯，圆憾其成……唉，这究竟是什么意思？”

天使翻遍了和中世纪女巫相关的资料，愣是没找到什么和这四句话有关的案例，倒是让人看得脸红心跳的情情爱爱不知为何查到了不少。Aziraphale摘下阅读镜，捏了捏鼻梁骨，刚想伸手去拿一旁泡好的热巧克力，这才意识到他的左手现在是脚边某只呼呼大睡的小懒猫。

左手和认知滤镜的缺失给天使的日常生活带来了诸多不便，不只是Crowley的问题。整个世界变得异常嘈杂，就算闭上仅存的右眼，天使那目视一切的天赐恩典也让他没有哪怕一刻的休憩时间。哪里有人行善，哪里有人作恶；哪里有恶魔，哪里有天使；哪里有人需要帮助，哪里有人应得惩戒……Aziraphale全都知道。

他也知道自己虚伪的内心。Crowley有段时间没来店里了，每天早上脚下的小猫咪都会坐到店门口去等，可总是等不到那位痞痞的原主人再给它带几听罐头。看着那小家伙对黑蛇的依赖和殷勤，天使不免想到自己那些被藏起来的心事，它们似乎随着变成一只猫而具像化，从而表现出对黑蛇没来由的亲近和喜爱。

包括发春。

"哦天啊，我在想些什么。"

天使晃了晃脑袋，把一些动物交配的画面从自己的小脑瓜里清除出去。右手别扭地取过咖啡杯，书桌旁还堆着不少天堂待处理的文件，是赶一下工作进度的时候；但Aziraphale这天不是特别想工作，他有些不习惯那条老蛇开始不来骚扰他的日子。

一杯热巧，一本闲书，还有时不时跳上他大腿的一只猫，这本该是个安逸的下午，可天使的眼睛总是不由自主地往窗外瞟。他似乎希望在初春的伦敦、苏活区的街头，见到那部让他有点微微战栗的无头骑士马车，见到那个如囚犯一般披挂着锁链桎梏、被人构陷定罪的堕天使，见到他扯着难看的微笑蹲在自己看不清晰的昏暗角落喂猫。

纵然天使非常清楚，再见到Crowley时，自己还是会不禁移开眼神。那是不忍与慈悲。

窗外天色渐暗，入夜了，今天那条伊甸之蛇依旧没来店里。这样的日子过了有多久了呢？天堂催报告的邮件一封接着一封，要做的文书工作实际上只有三页纸，Aziraphale愣是从圣诞节拖到了2月，拖到那遥远东方的新春佳节都开始的时分。

被拿走认知滤镜和细密心事之后的天使，理应完美地成为天堂的又一颗小小齿轮，但是某个恶魔的真实姿态，让这颗齿轮开始生锈、开始转不动、开始崩落，最后逃离那些循规蹈矩的齿节咬合。

"我们去Crowley的公寓里看一看好不好？A……Aziraphale？"天使还是有些不太习惯叫一只猫自己的名字，但小家伙用湛蓝的眼瞳看着他并"喵呜"了一声表示同意的时候，他竟没来由地安心。

皮卡迪利大街上到处点缀着艳红的卡罗拉玫瑰，首饰店服装店也都在打折促销，天使这才调动起一些不甚重要的豆知识，这天似乎是圣瓦伦丁节。就像是魔怔了一般，天使在一家奢侈品商店门口停下了脚步，店家的橱窗里是这年的春季新品，有一枚十分朴素的盘蛇尾戒。他看了看自己手上那繁复华丽的尾戒，他有点不明白自己在这里驻足的原因是什么。是想给那个恶魔买点什么吗？不是。是看到盘蛇的意象想起那个恶魔了吗？好像也不是。心里像是缺了一块，空落落的，那个缺失的东西也不知道去哪里寻。

天使没来由地有些失落。正在他意欲拎起地上的航空箱继续赶路时，小Aziraphale打开了箱子的小门，从航空箱里窜了出来。

"哎，你这……"根本不给天使反应的时间，小家伙在忙碌的皮卡迪利大街上逃窜起来，天使身子不平衡，外加眼中所见真实庞杂，根本跟不上那一团小不点儿灵魂。

但好在，小家伙在约莫两个街区以外的地方停下了，它极为乖巧地端坐在一家巧克力店门口，一家全世界闻名的巧克力店。

圣瓦伦丁节，巧克力，似乎是有这么一件事情，尽管那是由于上世纪80年代一家日本甜品公司的营销手段而起。一些不必要的人间豆知识又被调动起来。Aziraphale把小崽子赶进航空箱，后者在它的猫笼子里喵喵叫。

"我应该，给Crowley带一盒巧克力吗？"天使喃喃自语，他的确不知道。他好像模模糊糊有一些关于巧克力和那个恶魔的记忆，但随着心事的溜走，他记得不是很真切了。

撒娇般的猫叫停下，似是在对天使说，他应该这么做。

挑选的时候天使却犯了难，他并不知道黑蛇喜欢吃什么，更加不知道黑蛇是喜欢吃甜一点的还是喜欢吃苦一点的。他对黑蛇个人喜好的印象只停留在酒和红茶上，还有……

"你们这边最好的是哪种？"

"是松露巧克力，在这边，您看一下。"

吃了一口就放下的白蛋糕，他隐约记得，黑蛇对吃的很挑剔。所以，他好像应该买这家店最好的巧克力给那条黑蛇。

"要帮您做礼盒包装吗？"面对店员的提问，天使点了点头。

"是给另一半的？情人节我们有特殊包装，客人您需要吗？"

面对店员的二次提问，天使犹豫了。那个他抱持着说不清道不明情感所对待的人，够不够得上"另一半"的称呼呢？或者说，他配不配得上那黑蛇的"另一半"的称呼呢？

"那个我……我不是很知道，我应该怎么办呢？"不知所措的话语脱口而出，帮忙包装的店员和收银的店员都停下了手脚，店内的空气凝固了一瞬，遂随着人类的微笑消融。

"今年这是第几个了？第十个？"

"是第十二个吧。"几个店员攀谈起来，巧克力店里洋溢着快乐的空气，负责包装的店员直接把巧克力按情人节特殊包装处理，盒子内里撒上花瓣，深褐色的包装纸上是金色的缎带和卡罗拉玫瑰。

完全没摸着头脑的天使木木地从人类手中接过封好的纸袋，放进航空箱的储物夹层里。

"哦对了先生，巧克力不能给猫猫吃，猫猫会死的。"

"这个知道的。谢谢提醒。"不知为什么，天使的心情似乎轻快了少许，箱子里的小家伙好奇地从缝隙中打量起储物夹层里巧克力外包装上的红玫瑰。

·

黑蛇从差点儿把他跘死的天堂阶梯回到泰晤士河南岸的公寓时，发现自己家大门洞开，那扭曲的门锁明显是被强行撬开的，他"蹭"地一下火就上来了，想着是不是地狱的某些"好"同事来找他的麻烦，Crowley拎着两瓶大号杀虫剂就气势汹汹地冲进了有着窸窣声响的中厅。

"HASTU——，呃？"

地狱同事的名字戛然而止，黑蛇看到的不过是本应在天使书店里的小猫咪正一如既往地糟蹋着自己辛苦养育的绿植。飘窗上有一个打开的航空箱，该是有人带这小家伙过来的，而且极大概率是……

"Aziraphale？我的天使？"尽管微愠的黑蛇很想问问天使是怎么把他家的门锁给扭成麻花的，但担忧之心大过了谴责之意，本像狼外婆一样的诱骗语气也软和下来，变成真正的家人模样。

书房传来慢吞吞的打字声音，黑蛇便循声走去，走到门口时，有什么东西"嘤"了一声然后躲到了书桌底下，在蛇瞳中留下一抹米白色的残影。

"哎，天使啊，我应该和你说过，我家的备用钥匙在楼下信箱里，用点小小的奇迹或者用根铁丝就能勾出来。"老蛇倒也没急着戳穿天使那一张旧报纸一样一戳就破的西洋镜，他把开启着的笔记本电脑翻转过来面对自己，"你又在用我的电脑磨磨蹭蹭查点什么呢？你想知道地狱的事情的话，我全都可以告诉你，不用这么麻……"

最后一个字卡在喉咙口，因为那些没关掉的网页搜索词条是："圣瓦伦丁节"、"蛇的饮食习惯"、"如何让猫不啃绿植"、"猫发春如何缓解"、"双性猫的概率"、"情人节送什么礼物好"、"友情巧克力和爱情巧克力对方能分辨吗"、"不喜欢叫我名字总是叫天使的他是什么态度"……

而最新的一个是："喜欢一个人是什么感受？"

浅金色的小脑瓜悄悄探出桌面一点点，发现老蛇看过来了便又赶紧缩回书桌底下。Crowley呆愣愣地看向那不小心露出来的一撮小卷毛，浅笑着把电脑关了，顺便打了个响指把玄关大门恢复如初。紧接着，他走到书桌边，害怕被发现做错事的天使顺着黑蛇的脚步一点点后退，最后完全把自己缩进了书桌下的空档里。

"哎，天使你藏什么呢？"黑蛇刚想蹲下看看Aziraphale，桌子下的天使却大叫起来：

"CROWLEY你别过来！对不起！但你还是别过来！对不起！我看着你真实的样子我还是怕！我做了无数心理建设了！可我还是怕！我害怕你的不甘！我害怕你受到的不公允！"就算知道用手臂挡上眼也没有用，闭眼也没有用，Aziraphale依旧把自己的脸挡得严严实实，黑蛇刚想凑近些，一个盒子猛地递了出来，差点儿磕到蛇的下巴，"但是，但是，我还是想见你……我给你买了巧克力！请你收下！"

害怕我那个人不人鬼不鬼的模样却还想见我，天使这种生物可真是矛盾，还有这巧克力……老蛇接过天使递过来的巧克力，上面粘了朵玫瑰花；他打开盒子，里面也奇奇怪怪地铺了很多玫瑰花瓣。巧克力？还这包装，今天什么日子？黑蛇这才想到打开手机查看。

"哼，圣瓦伦丁节？"两根细长的麻杆在天使面前踱来踱去，Aziraphale看到的却是一件脏污的拖地长袍带着叮当作响的锁链摆来摆去，"巧克力不错。不过你是不是被歌帝梵[5]的小姐姐们骗了，搞个这么烂俗的包装。"

"圣瓦伦丁节特殊包装之类的，送给亲爱的'另一半'之类的。"

全被黑蛇说中了，可Aziraphale对伊甸之蛇来说又算什么呢？他甚至都不能接受黑蛇灵魂真实的模样，他只能送一盒巧克力，他都不知道自己以后还是不是能有勇气再和黑蛇见面。

"而且，我觉得你应该是知道的，本来圣瓦伦丁节和巧克力，就是八十年代某家甜品公司为了卖滞销的巧克力搞出的营销策——AZIRAPHALE！你给我下去！猫不能吃这个！啊啊你看你，沾得毛上面都是Truffle的巧克力粉……"

天使面前的两根麻杆继续絮絮叨叨说着，但突然间语气一转，似是那只淘气的小猫咪跳到了书桌上来偷吃，被老蛇堪堪拦下，却惹了一嘴松露巧克力表面的粉末。不知为何，Aziraphale竟有些羡慕那只能和老蛇亲密无间的小天使，身体不由自主动作起来，他爬出藏身的书桌，看黑蛇拿帕巾轻轻擦拭那只猫的吻部和松软的胸毛。

本来该是如此的，可天使眼中却并非如此。他所看到的，是承载着他的不忍与怜悯的堕天使，像珍宝一样揣着他的心，拭净他心上蒙的灰尘。

恩仇终泯，圆憾其成。

前四个字，应该是对所有殃及的天使与恶魔说的；而后四个字，也许是对每一对有小猫咪做媒介的天使与恶魔说的。两边由于阵营立场而无法说出口的那份情感，便是遗憾吧。而认知滤镜的摘除让天使们所看见的，则是恶魔们对天堂的复杂情感。那不是一句憎恨、一句厌恶就能囊括的东西，天堂所谓的善与爱，某种程度上太大，某种程度上又太小。

地狱的声音，他们无视了多久呢？或者说当年，和主流赞美不一致的就被打成反派，沾染了一点点的就被泼上脏水，他们做的哪里又是对的呢？

他得先作为一个天使，完全接纳伊甸之蛇这个恶魔的存在，再去讨论那猫猫所代表的奇怪心事，尽管他现在也已经把自己的内心剖析的七七八八了。

"嗯？Aziraphale？"

"喵～"

"不是叫你……天使，怎么了？如果还是害怕的话我先回避——"

天使走到黑蛇面前，给了Crowley一个大大的拥抱，小家伙坐在一边的书桌上摇着尾巴。

自己以前是什么心态呢？也许真的很无礼吧。常在河边走，哪有不湿鞋？自己却湿了鞋还要怪河水拍上岸来打湿了自己的鞋。Beelzebub和Gabriel的关系也许还更合理一些，可自己摊上的是这条黑蛇，是被错怪了也只是笑笑不当一回事，事后继续帮自己清理麻烦的伊甸之蛇。

他为什么不生气？他的灵魂明明都落下黄金的泪滴，诉说他有多么不甘，他为什么不和自己发脾气？为什么这么久以来这条蠢蛇唯一一次生气是在末日大家都要完蛋的时候试图拽着自己私奔呢？为什么在他明确拒绝了以后，两个人闹不开心了以后，他还来拽自己走呢？

为什么最后，他会听自己的话，不惜与整个地狱为敌呢？

为什么现在，他会毫无理由地，照顾起算是自己分身的这只麻烦精呢？

而自己，却还要嫌他泼上来的水脏，不愿拥抱这个复杂到藏起了一切不再多言语的灵魂。

唇舌不像是自己的，脑子里想的事情根本藏不住，天使直接把这么多的"为什么"一股脑儿地在受到惊吓被搞得一愣一愣的黑蛇胸口吐了出来。

"哦，Aziraphale……"

"喵～"

"不是叫你，你给我下去！"

本来想调节一下气氛的，可天使并没有放手，老蛇有点没辙了。从天使刚刚说的那些来看，好像他的确是比较惨的那一个，围着这么个傻天使团团转六千年还落不得一点儿好。这个天使有点小脾气，因为是天堂的人而骄矜自傲；很多事情都做不干净，常常因为自作聪明而把自己陷入两难境地；消费很高，吃的很贵，喜欢的古董书很贵，修他那身上百年老古董衣服的裁缝也很贵；还总喜欢固守一些没必要的传统旧循和条条框框，不愿学习现代科技，2021年了连智能机都用不熟练……

好家伙，Aziraphale的缺点他好像能永无休止地列举下去。但天使的无数个为什么，他早就有答案。

"Aziraphale啊，"会打断魔法的猫猫去中厅继续啃花了，老蛇回拥怀里软乎乎的天使，空落落的左手袖管让他万分心疼，"是，你是有那～么、那么多不好。"

"你自大，你吃太多了，你不让人省心，你总往我身上泼脏水，你还有奇怪的条条框框。"

天使能感觉到环在自己背后的手正毫不客气地数着一二三四五，他有些心烦。中厅里的那只猫啃秃了一棵绿萝。

"再来说说这只猫，就算只是你的半身也不让人好过。"天使耳边传来一声轻叹，似是根本受不了的样子，天使又把面前的人环紧了一些，闷在对方胸口里的脸上都有了泪花，"乱吃我养的花花草草，现在还在吃；撕家；打扰我工作；乱发情，他妈的你知道我早上起来发现这小骚货居然在蹭我老二我什么想法吗？"

中厅又一盆薄荷遭了殃。

"不过这些都无所谓，你也好，那小逼崽子也好……说到头来好像都是你哦，你个麻烦精天使。我还没算你把我家门锁拧成麻花的事儿。"

天使有点按捺不住了，既然Crowley这么讨厌他，他还是走吧。他想挣脱黑蛇的怀抱，但这条坏蛇不知用的什么方法抱的他，挣也挣不开，而且贱兮兮地一直在笑。

"这个世界上也许不会再有第二个人像我这样能把你，天使Aziraphale的缺点，写满剑桥大学阶梯教室的整整四块黑板，然后再在前面全部打上红勾。"

"我喜欢你所有的不好，我也喜欢你所有的好。或者说，我也许更喜欢你所有的不好，毕竟我是个恶魔嘛。"

"我喜欢你，伊甸园的东门天使Aziraphale。"

天使不作声了，他难以分辨在自己耳边唠唠叨叨的这个恶魔说的是真话还是假话，他难以分辨这个喜欢是什么样的喜欢，他难以分辨黑蛇说的这一席话究竟是为了那句"圆憾其成"故意为之还是真情流露。

"而且我知道，你眼中的我是个什么样的东西，我想办法去了一趟自省泉。认知滤镜可真是太重要的东西了！"没等天使想好，这条话痨蛇就又开始了单人脱口秀表演，"所以当我发现你主动摸到我公寓来见我，我真的很高兴，尽管你把我的门锁撬了。"

"当然现在这样也是，我很难想象你鼓起了怎样的勇气来接近我，甚至我出现在你书店的时候你没直接把我赶出去就已经是个奇迹了！因为如果是我，我一定会把那样一个怪东西给打出去。"

"而且，我了解了一些自省泉的'辉煌'历史，差不多也知道了那女巫给的小谜题是什么意思。"

"那几个疯了的天使，都是因为在自省泉里看到了自己堕天的昔日好友、伴侣、兄弟、姊妹。只是这样而已。"

天使的左臂和左眼还是没有回来，那个小逼崽子还在糟蹋中厅的花，老蛇感觉自己积累的情话和俏皮话都要说光了。如果这"圆憾其成"和他想的并不一样，那该怎么办？Aziraphale的灵体要怎么才能重新变的完整？

黑蛇焦急万分之时，天使往他怀里蹭了蹭，问了句为什么。

"你为什么会喜欢我呢？我们明明是两个不同阵营的人，观念也不一样，为什么？就算我不喜欢你，你也依然会这样做吗？"

啊，教科书式的送命题。不过好在，老蛇在很久很久之前就有了答案。

一个淋惯了雨的人，一把侧过来一点点的伞，这就是理由。纵然到了嘴边，他还是死鸭子嘴硬：

"喜欢这种事，要什么理由呢？"

·

伊甸之蛇非常苦恼。

在知道他去了自省泉，看到了自己灵魂的真实样貌之后，地狱里养猫的几位同好都来问他女巫诅咒的解决方法。黑蛇把自己知道的全说了，同事们开开心心回去了，然后一个两个的都解决得比他迅速，包括Beelzebub和Gabriel。告白、表达心意、道歉，老蛇事后去问这些猫猫和"家属"已经重归一体的恶魔们，得到的便是如此简单的答案。他寻思着这些他都做了啊，怎么就是不行呢？

纵然天使表示他已经习惯了Crowley灵魂的样子，也不是很介意他把猫带到书店来，但看着天使配上的义眼和义手，黑蛇心里说不出的苦闷。无奈之下，他拎着大包小包拜访了那位始作俑者，安娜·果尔迪的猫。

"嗯？这就奇怪了，讲道理，互相传达心意并且传达到了就没有问题了。"猫薄荷似乎对这只下咒的猫猫Noir十分受用，"你那只有过什么异……哦不对，草啊。"

听到一只猫骂脏话可真是非常稀奇的一件事。

古董宾利难得以连伦敦市区交警都嫌慢了的车速爬到了苏活区的A.Z.FELL.Co.门前，车门被异常粗暴地关上，老宾利的底盘都跳了一跳。航空箱里的小东西一动不敢动，拎着它的好主人似乎有些气血上涌。

Aziraphale似也是很奇怪伊甸之蛇怎么没打招呼就直接过来了，还气势汹汹的；并且不是让那只小家伙自己跑出来，而是拎着它的后脖颈从猫箱里提溜出来。

"Crowley，你这样太粗暴了！"天使尝试劝说，却被黑蛇一个眼刀瞪了回去，华伦天奴的新款墨镜一点儿都遮不住黑蛇凌厉的神情，这副墨镜就差没烧起来了。

"小东西，你给我听好。天使，你也给我听好了。"老蛇难得严肃，而且愠怒，天使总觉得老蛇要忍住不把小崽子的皮扒了就很不错了，嗯，还有他这个天使的皮。

"对亲密关系有这样那样的想象没有问题，如果你需要我们发展到那样一步我也没问题。"黑蛇这话一说，天使立马就知道他在说些什么，脸"刷"地一下红了起来。

都怪中世纪的那些书，Aziraphale心里打鼓。

"但前提是，你，"Crowley指着猫崽子，然后指向傻愣在一边的天使，"得回到你本体上去！"

"我是个恶魔不假。但我没有迫害残疾人的奇怪嗜好！"

恶魔扶了扶快要掉下来的墨镜，这事儿闹得他脑壳疼。他还有最后一句话没说，那只黑猫说这句羞耻的话他还一定得说，否则Aziraphale的左眼和左手回不去。

"我，恶魔，伊甸之蛇Anthony. J. Crowley，在此对天使Aziraphale发誓，"黑蛇咬破自己的手指，在撩起的左手小臂上画了个扭曲复杂的符文，"只要天使Aziraphale的灵体及躯体完整，我可以立马，立刻，马上，呃……"

说出这句话似是比杀了老蛇还让他难受的一件事，这种看起来就很重要的奇迹咏唱这家伙居然卡壳了。天使整个人都在状况外，就看面前一人一猫唱着奇怪的独角戏。

尽管天使直觉上好像知道黑蛇接下来要说什么。

"咳咳，只要天使Aziraphale的灵体及躯体完整，我愿意马上与其——"

"——行苟且之事！"

天使一口茶水直接呛着了。他的内心实际上是这么想的吗？他的内心实际上是这么想的吗？！他的内心实际上是这么想的吗！他的内心居然是因为这种事才迟迟不愿回归本位，从而让他一直忍着老蛇那黑白不均匀的长相吗？啊，Aziraphale，你可真是个罪孽深重的天使。

"如若违反，我将以伊甸之蛇原形曝晒圣光三天三夜受干裂之苦。"

黑蛇话音刚落，天使的左手就有了知觉，眼睛眨了几下，面前的Crowley又重新是那副张狂不羁的样子，认知滤镜和左眼也都回来了，义手和义眼都被转换到了猫咪本来端坐着的地方。

"好嘛，真的是个麻烦精天使。"老蛇看了看还在倍感不可思议的Aziraphale，打算凑到天使身边说些肉麻情话然后早点进入正题，却不料被正视自己心意的天使打了个措手不及。

"哦，我从未想过我是如此思念你的这张脸，Crowley。"天使抚上恶魔凑近的脸颊，勾画起他的眉眼、鼻尖、唇舌，"你不再哭泣了，也不再有那些莫须有的束缚了。"

"你也不用再那么辛苦地担待我了。"

蛇亲吻天使的指尖，轻笑。和天使相比，那些肉麻的套路都显得过于廉价，也过于多余。他蹭了蹭面前人圆润的鼻尖，献上他们六千年来第一个亲吻。

"为什么会想要这个？"老蛇问天使，在从黑猫那里知道答案之前，他从未往这方面想过，也从未认为天使有这个心思。

"就，恋人的话，不是总要这一步的吗？"面颊变得滚烫，天使不好意思地遮了害羞的颜面，"我就，总觉得我们好像跳过了这一步，直接从朋友变成家人，尽管也没什么不好的，但就是……啊呀你别问了！"

"好的好的，那不问这个。"黑蛇揉了揉Aziraphale的短卷发，他竟然开始有点分不清是有点像羊毛还是像猫毛，反正手感很好就对了，"不过我有另一个问题。"

蛇信子探进敏感的耳廓，惹得天使紧抱住老蛇把自己缩起来，却也把他麻烦的下半身送进了黑蛇手里。Crowley低沉的嗓音像是在天使脑中回响一般，他问的事儿让天使的脸红得跟伊甸园的苹果似的。

"那小崽子我去验过，是基因突变双性。"

"所以你现在复原躯体的下面是不是也……"

"哦你不要再说了。"

·

—— END ——

·

注：

[1] 安娜·果尔迪：18世纪最后 一个在欧洲被处决的女巫。她的死亡象征着臭名昭著的女巫审判运动终于彻底退出了历史。

[2]厄里斯魔镜：首次出现于《哈利·波特与魔法石》，该面魔镜 能够使人看到自己内心深处最迫切，最强烈的渴望。此处仅表示老蛇想到了个好点子。

[3]密米尔之泉：北欧神话中的智慧之泉，奥丁以自己的右眼为代价换取了密米尔之泉的泉水，获得了智慧，却也失去了笑容。此处老蛇不想讲明，是在掉书袋。

[4]尼布甲尼撒之匙：此处挪用EVA新剧场版中尼布甲尼撒之匙，由其可能为通往天国之门，即通天塔的钥匙。巴比伦通天塔为尼布甲尼撒二世所建，其妄图与造物主比肩，因此受到天罚。

[5]歌帝梵：Godiva，即前文提到的巧克力店。


End file.
